callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GIGN
GIGN – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis ''Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale ''to rozwinięcie skrótu GIGN, który oznacza "Grupa interwencyjna żandarmerii narodowej". Jest to najlepsza i najbardziej elitarna jednostka antyterrorystyczna we Francji. Powstała w 1972 rok, by zapobiegać zamachom terrorystycznym podobnym do tych, które zaszły w Monachium. Do ich podstawowych działań należy zapobieganie zamachom we Francji oraz poza jej granicami, tłumienie buntów więziennych oraz zatrzymywanie najgroźniejszych przestępców. To w zasadzie dyskwalifikuje je jako odpowiednik sił specjalnych w Rosji (Specnaz) czy USA (Delta Force), bo GIGN jest jednostką bardziej policyjną. Jednak w razie wojny są gotowi do walki niczym prawdziwi specjaliści. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 III wojna światowa Atak gazowy 5 października 2016 roku francuski wywiad przechwycił informację o tajemniczym ładunku od ważnych osób z zagranicy zmierzającym w stronę Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednak prawdopodobnie przeoczyli oni także to, że tego typu ładunki zmierzały też w inne europejskie metropolie. Kilka ciężarówek z tajemniczym towarem dostało się na teren Francji, głównie do Paryża. Okazało się, że ten ładunek był silnie toksycznym gazem wysłanym przez terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Ten gaz sparaliżował główne siły obronne państw Europy oraz zabił 35 tysięcy ludzi w samym Paryżu. Jednym z celów terrorystów były koszary GIGN w Satory. Jednostka straciła bardzo wiele stanu osobowego, w tym dowódcę kpt. Morela. Atak na Francję Kilka dni później, 8 października doszło do ataku rosyjskiej armii na europejskie państwa. Okazało się, że atak gazowy był przygotowany pod tę inwazję. Rosjanie bardzo szybko się posuwali i już parę dni później doszli do Paryża. W tym mieście przebywał też konstruktor gazu, którego użyto. Był to Wiktor "Volk" Christienko. Stał on się celem amerykańskiej Delta Force. Amerykanie dotarli do pogrążonej wojną stolicy Francji i musieli skontaktować się z jednym z niewielu pozostałych oddziałów GIGN. Francuzi wiedzieli o lokacji Volka, ale zostali przygwożdżeni w restauracji Palm D'or. W ostatniej chwili amerykanie pomogli otoczonym francuzom. Sabre, dowódca jednostki, dał informację, że Volk przebywa w paryskich katakumbach. Delta Force wraz z GIGN posuwali się naprzód przez słynną dzielnicę Montmartre W końcu doszli do katakumb, jednak osaczony Rosjanin zaczął uciekać. Amerykanie oraz Francuzi zaczęli za nim uciekać. Po walkach z rosyjskimi żołnierzami doszło do pościgu. Kilku żołnierzy Delta Force wsiadło do policyjnych vanów i gonili Volka, w tym czasie osłaniali ich żołnierze GIGN. W końcu udało im się pojmać Volka. Później GIGN prawdopodobnie dalej walczyło za Francję po tym, jak Amerykanie bardziej skupili się na pomocy atakowanym Niemcom. Robili tak do końca wojny, który dobiegł w połowie października 2016 roku. Jednak stan osobowy jednostki mocno się skurczył po ataku gazowym i po działaniach wojennych. Znani członkowie *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur (Żyje/KIA) *Morel (KIA) Uzbrojenie Subkarabinki * G36C Pistolety maszynowe * MP5 * MP7 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * MK46 Pistolety i rewolwery * Five-seveN * .44 Magnum Inne * Tarcza kuloodporna Pojazdy * Jeep Wrangler Operacje specjalne Frakcja pojawia się także w trybie operacje specjalnych. Jeden z członków GIGN pomaga nam w misji "Awaria serwera". Najpierw prowadzi naszego Jeepa, a potem przez krótki czas nas osłania. Tryb przetrwanie GIGN występują w trybie przetrwania, gdzie można zakupić jeden oddział jednostki. Po zakupie (koszt - 5000$) przylatuje śmigłowiec, który wyładowuje żołnierzy. Ci są uzbrojeni w tarczę kuloodporną i pistolet maszynowy MP5. Naraz można posiadać jeden oddział GIGN. Po jego śmierci można zakupić drugi. Są bardzo skuteczni w walce z dużą liczbą normalnych wrogów czy z większym przeciwnikami - Kolosami.thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz GIGN na mapie Resistance. Multiplayer Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Można nimi grać tylko na mapie Resistance, gdzie ich przeciwnikiem jest Specnaz. Komentatorem frakcji jest Corsica interceptor (człowiek słyszalny w przerywniku do misji "Odsunąć się od torów"). Ciekawostki * W trybie Dominacji w trybie wieloosobowym flaga GIGN występuje na tle flagi Francji. W przypadku innych frakcji flaga miała logo na jednokolorowym tle. * Ich temat muzyczny słyszalny gdy drużyna wygrywa jest taki sam jak muzyka słyszalna podczas spawnu PMC. * W grze żadna z używanych przez nich broni nie pochodzi z Francji. Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3